Mistletoe
by clairebear0216
Summary: Hermione and Draco both stay at Hogwarts because Hermione's parents have died and Draco's parents are in Azkaban. Draco decides to fly around for a while. Hermione sends out presents to her friends. What happens when they cross paths?


"Happy Christmas," Hermione whispered to herself when she woke. She was lying in the window seat in the library, a big book sat upon her stomach.

_I guess I should go down to breakfast before I send out the gifts_, she thought to herself.

Her long bushy hair was tugged back in a messy bun and her feet were stuffed in her tan UGG boots. She had on some black skinny jeans and a white sports bra with her baby blue sweatshirt. She tugged her sweatshirt around her tighter.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table. Almost no one was there. Most students from Gryffindor decided to go back home. Slytherin had the most students since half of their parents are in Azkaban. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had around the same as every other year.

Hermione rushed through breakfast so that she could send the presents. She walked back to the Gryffindor common room and went up to her dorm. The basket of presents was on her bed. She had a present for Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasly family. She also had letters for a few others.

_I better hurry before all the owls are taken_,she thought to herself before hurrying to the owlery. She ran up the flights of stairs, careful not to slip.

She picked the biggest owl. What she got for the Weaslys' were all small so a big owl could carry them all. She sent out a few more owls before she got to the last one.

Her secret Santa.

Draco Malfoy.

She got him a muggle book, a handful of candy from Honeyduke's, and a tie -silver and green of course. She put them all in a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a green bow. She attached a card that read:

**To: Draco Malfoy**

**May your holidays be filled with love and joy. I hope you like the presents and I hope you have a wonderful holiday.**

**From: your secret Santa :)**

She was about to attach it to an owl when she looked up and saw the most beautiful scene ever. The snow was falling, light and fluffy. The world was cloaked in white and the sun was rising in the east. She stepped a little closer to the edge and took a deep breath. She could smell the pine trees down below and she could smell the freshly fallen snow all around. She stuck her tongue out to try to catch a snowflake but they were falling just out of reach. She leaned forward a bit more.

And she fell.

Her body seemed weightless as the ground rushed up to her. A scream echoed through the silence. Her scream. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear. Her hair blew around her face as she shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to see it when it happened. She clutched the box, still in her arms, as she plummeted toward the ground.

_Just make it quick...please, she pleaded. I've always been a good girl and its Christmas. Please a quick death._

Suddenly she stopped falling very abruptly. She wondered if she had hit the ground.

_But there was no pain. I am not dead. What happened?_

She felt her hair whipping around still but her body wasn't weightless anymore. She slowly pried her eyes open and almost scream in shock.

Someone on a broom had rescued her. He was gripping the broom with his legs while he held onto her with his arms. She was cradled with her head against his shoulders and his arms under her neck and knees.

His blonde hair fell into his face as they flew. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but somehow he pulled them off well. His brand new Firebolt glided through the air with ease. His gray eyes looked at her with worry.

Draco Malfoy saved her life.

_Draco Malfoy saved my life. No. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up in bed any minute._

But she didn't wake up. They landed back on the ground moments later. They were near the lake, by one of the many trees.

He set her on her feet, but didn't let go of her, and then dismounted. He threw the precious broomstick down and looked over Hermione. She resisted the urge to pull her arm free but decided against it. He had saved her life after all.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked in nothing more than a whisper. She nodded, still unable to speak.

"You don't need to visit Madam Pomfrey," he proceed. She shook her head.

"I'm just going to go lay down," she whispered. He nodded his head and slowly released her. She turned away but his voice stopped her.

"It's mistletoe," he said softly. Hermione could almost hear the smirk on his face. She turned back around and looked to where he was staring. A small branch of mistletoe was hanging in the tree, directly above them.

"You know the stuff is magical. It traps people under it sometimes," he continued.

"Oh," Hermione said.

_Does that mean I have to kiss him? I'm not kissing him. I'd rather be expelled...okay maybe not that bad. But still I won't do it._

"That means we have to kiss to get out of here," he said softly finally meeting her eyes. She almost shuddered at the thought and the look in his eyes.

_It almost seems like he wants to kiss me. Why would he? I'm just Mudblood Granger._

"If we must," she sighed. He looked down at the ground but stepped closer. They were only two feet away, less now that he took another step.

His eyes slowly drifted to her face. He looked at her lips and she thought she saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. He then met her eyes with his.

He finally took the last step and closed the distance between them. There lips were now only a mere two inches apart.

"Oh just kiss me already," she sighed, wanting to get back to her room.

He blushed, Hermione was sure this time. His eyes flickered to her lips and he finally leaned in. His lips brushed Hermione's and both their eyes flickered closed.

It was a nice kiss.

Soft, yet passionate. His arms had encircled her and pulled her closer to him. Her hands slowly came up to his chest and then to the nape of his neck. His present fell to the ground and sat there, unnoticed by the couple. Her hands slowly inched upward to run through his blonde hair. It was soft, unlike what she originally thought.

_What am I doing? This is Draco Malfoy. I am so not kissing Draco Malfoy. I'm dreaming, having a nightmare._

She pulled back and he let her go. She took a couple steps back, both were breathing hard.

"Thanks Hermione," he whispered. His eyes looked everywhere but hers.

"Thank you M...Draco," she whispered back before turning from him and fleeing into the castle.

"Wait," he called to her. "You forgot your present." But she was out of range.

He bent and picked it up. It was addressed to him. He read the card and smiled. He ripped it open, not caring where he was standing. He pulled out the book and was confused at first before he remembered her telling him that muggle books were her favorite and that he should try. He saw the sweets, that was on his list, as was the tie.

Hermione Granger was his secret Santa.

And to think if he hadn't caught her. If he hadn't been flying by. Hermione Granger would be dead. His love would be gone.

If he hadn't conjured the mistletoe, he would not have gotten that kiss. He would not have come to the conclusion that she doesn't hate him. She didn't resist when he kissed her. She had even told him to kiss her.

If he hadn't decided to stay at Hogwarts he never would have come to know that the love of his life didn't hate him anymore and that there was a chance. It was slim but it was there. And he wasn't going down without a fight.


End file.
